Ciúme Fatal
by Lary Lima-Chan
Summary: A Temática sobre o ciúme foi trabalhada também por William Shakespeare, famoso dramaturgo inglês, em Otelo, um dos mais belos dramas passionais já escritos. Nele o autor narra a trágica união de Desdêmona, uma mulher branca, com o mouro Otelo cujo ciúme .


_**A Temática sobre o ciúme foi trabalhada também por William Shakespeare, famoso dramaturgo inglês, em Otelo, um dos mais belos dramas passionais já escritos. Nele o autor narra a trágica união de Desdêmona, uma mulher branca, com o mouro Otelo cujo ciúme injustificado o fez destruir o objeto do seu amor. Já na minha fic, Otelo será Sesshoumaru e Desdêmona será Rin , confiram, OBS: é apenas um trecho pequeno o.O ok ?! é legal, aah! E as palavras ou frases que estão entre aspas, é pra vcs prestarem atenção nelas que elas são "importantes" pra vcs entenderem, pq como eu disse é apenas um trecho, a não ser que vocês já leram o livro e talz ... mas enfim ...! ; ) rewiews please -**_

_**CIÚME FATAL**_

**De volta ao castelo, Rin correu a procurar o marido em todos os lugares****onde ele poderia estar àquela hora. Porém não o encontrou em parte alguma.**

**Um mau pressentimento lhe ocorreu;contudo, ela o afastou de imediato, lembrando-se de que Sesshoumaru não havia dormido na noite anterior. Com certeza ele havia ido descansar após o expediente da manhã e acabara dormindo, tendo se atrasado para o almoço.**

**Reconfortada por essa idéia, ganhou o rumo do corredor e encaminhou-se para o quarto. Não chegou, porém, a caminhar dez passos e Sesshoumaru surgiu: o punhal na mão direita, o lenço e a "carta" na esquerda, os olhos vermelhos, a boca crispadam a respiração ofegante. Ao vê-lo, Rin parou, estupefata, e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu a lâmina frui a fina penetrar-lhe o peito.**

– Sesshoumaru... –**gemeu, caindo sem vida.**

**O mouro ficou parado, segurando a arma de seu crime e as "falsas provas do crime" da esposa. Contemplava o rosto de Rin, imobilizado para sempre numa expressão de espanto e pavor.**

**Nesse momento, Kagome apareceu na outra ponta do corredor. Ao deparar com o quadro horrível, deteve-se por uma segundo, assustada, mas logo recuperou a coragem e aproximou-se depressa:**

– Oh, não... não ...

**A aia, ajoelhou-se ao lado da patroa e abraçou-a tão estreitamente que suas próprias roupas ficaram ensaguentadas. Sesshoumaru apenas olhava, talvez sem ver.**

**Os soluços de Kagome chegaram aos ouvidos de Inuyasha, que caminhava pelo corredor externo, não longe dali, e em alguns instantes o capitão estava também diante da triste cena. Pouco depois surgiu Kouga, ofegante por ter corrido, "supostamente na tentativa de impedir o mouro de cometer a loucura para qual trabalhava com tanto esforço e astúcia". Os dois homens ficaram mudos, olhando para Rin e Sesshoumaru que, por fim, parecendo recobrar a consciência, num fiapo de voz declarou, sem necessidade:**

– Fui eu quem a matei.

**A confissão fez os outros recuperarem a fala.**

– Mas... por quê? – **gaguejou Inuyasha.**

– Ela me traía... Com... Bankotsu!– **completou, avançando na direção do tenente, que acabava de assomar ao corredor.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome rapidamente saltara sobre Sesshoumaru e agarraram-no pelos braços, com toda a força que tinham. Era evidente, porém, que, sozinhos, não consguiriam segurá-lo por muito tempo. Precisavam de ajuda. Kouga, mesmo contra a vontade, achou-se na obrigação de colaborar. "Seu plano corria o risco de não se completar, pois incluía a morte de Bankotsu"; no entanto, se não participasse daquela ação, acabaria por denunciar seu desejo de sangue.**

– Que loucura! – **exclamou o tenente, acercando-se do corpo inanimado da prima. **– Rin amava o senhor, general, desde o momento em que a conheceu. O senhor foi seu primeiro e único amor!

– Mentira! Vocês todos me usaram! – **gritou o mouro, debatendo-se furiosamente entre as mãos que o prendia.** – O casamento não passou de um plano para ela sair da casa do pai e cotinuar esse romance sujo com você. Está aqui... eu li... **– continuou, tentando estender para os outros as provas da traição**. – Primeiro ela lhe deu o lenço, achando que com isso me afastaria. Depois escreveu "a carta", contando que o plano avançava bem. Está tudo aqui... Veja! Vejam todos!

**Balançando a cabeça, inconformado, Bankotsu aproximou-se mais do comandante e apanhou os objetos que segurava.**

– Mas... onde estava isto? ... – **balbuciou, pousando em Sesshoumaru um olhar carregado de angústia.**

– Ainda pergunta? – **o general contorcia-se como uma fera amarrada. **– Estava em seu quarto.

– Mas... como?

**Bankotsu não entendia como aquelas coisas teriam ido parar em seu quarto. Entretanto, na cabeça de Kagome, o enigma principiava a desvendar-se rapidamente.**

– Foi Kouga quem pôs isso lá – **declarou a mulher, com firmeza.**

**(...)**

**Era verdade. Kagome tinha razão. O general de mil batalhas, de triunfos e glórias, de estratégias invencíveis, havia se deixado enganar por truques grosseiros. Sesshoumaru soltou um longo suspiro e deixou a cabeça altiva pender, desalentada, sobre o peito. Já não parecia merecer o título de "soberbo guerreiro" e em nada lembrava o Leão de Veneza. Ao contrário, mostrava-se tão abatido e inofensivo que os homens acabaram por soltá-lo**

**(...)**

**E, antes que alguém pudesse pensar em detê-lo, erguei o punhal com ambas as mãos e cravou-o mortalalmente na garganta.**

**Cabousse ! :D, então genti, e aew, gostaram? O.o, eu amei cara,xêta geral ;), Fonte: William Shakespeare, Otelo. Adaptação de Hildegard Feist, São Paulo, Scipione, 1992. \o/**

**Sugestões, é só me dizer e eu posto ok?! Até a próxima! **

**KiSsSus ³³**


End file.
